Freddy vs Beetlejuice
by scorpion22
Summary: Lydia Deetz has a nightmare and in her nightmare is the infamous Freddy Kruger can her husband the ghost with the most Beetlejuice save and protect her or will Freddy be too powerful. I own nothing, but please review.


Well this is my first crossover, but I hope you all enjoy it because I put a lot of work into it. I was just thinking if the world's greatest serial killer and the ghost with the most went toe to toe who would win. Well now we are going to find out. Please remember I own nothing, but review please.

Chapter 1

Lydia stood before the bathroom mirror running the brush through her hair one final time before going to bed when she saw her husband, her ghost with the most in the mirror behind her his arms wrapping around her making her feel protected instantaneously.

"Babes "whispered Beetlejuice kissing her neck and sucking at her skin making her smile and meet his gaze from within the mirror; it was hard to believe that only eight years ago they had been married in her parents living room and at the time it was against her will, but somehow he charmed her and she fell in love with him discovering the man behind the ghost. Turning in his arms she kissed him before pulling away from him leaving his embrace.

"Beej why don't you take a bath and when you're done I'll reward you "said Lydia moving to stand in the doorway pointing to the tub as she left the room. After taking a shower Beetlejuice walked naked into their bedroom collapsing onto their bed next to her making her laugh.

After their marriage her parents had quickly vacated the house in winter river and they had lived there with the Matelands until they had finally crossed over now it was just the two of them and as time went by Lydia was happier and happier about that she liked having him all to herself and as he collapsed onto the bed making her giggle as his cold form covered her seeking out her lips she couldn't help thinking this.

" Beetlejuice " moaned Lydia as she curled her body around his her hands running up his back to curl into his hair as he kissed her hard and tender her nightgown suddenly disappearing as he laid fully on top of her. She could feel him hard and ready for her as always and she knew she was just as ready for him she had never failed to be before and when he entered her hard and rough she couldn't help, but scream in the pure pleasure of how full she felt her legs tight around his waist making him groan deepening the kiss as he settled inside her tightness.

" Beetlejuice move I need you to move " exclaimed Lydia looking up at him with heat in her eyes her eyes nearly black with desire as she nipped at his neck kissing along his jaw nearly moaning his name again before suddenly he covered her mouth with his in desperation moving his hips in a quick controlled rhythm inside her.

" Careful how many times you say that babes I love my name on your lips, but you know what happens if you say it too much " whispered Beetlejuice releasing her lips from their fiery kiss and looking down at her as he continued to move with determination in each thrust smiling as she nodded throwing her head back and screaming incoherently as he hit a particular sensitive spot inside her smiling into the curve of her neck as he bit and suckled her flesh marking her as his seeking out her breasts as he did and making the nipples hard with his cold nimble fingers.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you "exclaimed Beetlejuice taking her face in his hands as he spoke and kissing her with love continuing to worship her body smiling at the surprise in her gaze he knew he had never said it before, but he had always hoped she knew he loved her, but now he just had to say it. As the words left his lips all movement stopped and he settled inside her again as she stared at him in a mixture of disbelief and astonishment her hands coming to his face holding it in her hands as he did hers tears beginning to make their way down her cheeks.

"Do you mean that you love me, you really love me, and you've never said it to me before "breathed Lydia tears running all over her face as she smiled pulling him down to kiss her hard with passion?

" I love you too my husband, my ghost with the most, my Beetlejuice " breathed Lydia against his lips her fingers tangled in his hair clinging to him never wanting to ever let him go as he deepened the kiss moving inside her once more. It wasn't long before she felt him come apart inside her and then she did the same quaking in his arms her nails digging into his shoulders their lips attacking each other as if it was the last kiss they would ever share.

When it was over their breathing was heavy as they clung to each other in an almost desperate way.

" Beej " gasped Lydia looking up into his eyes pecking his lips ever so lightly her lips curved into a tiny smile before her buried his head in her chest breathing a sign smiling a big grin before looking up at her his head resting against her collarbone.

"Babes "whispered Beetlejuice beginning to kiss up her neck until he found her lips.

" Say it again tell me you love me again I want to hear it again " said Lydia caressing his cheek running her fingers through his hair moving it out of his eyes.

" Please " whispered Lydia smiling as her leaned into her touch kissing her palm looking down into her eyes the windows into her soul kissing her suddenly his tongue mingling with hers mixing all the love and passion and heat he felt for her in his heart into the kiss.

"I love you babes, I love you, you, you, you "whispered Beetlejuice as the kiss ended beginning it anew soon after.

"I love you too Beej "smiled Lydia as he removed himself from her body covering them in blankets as he curled his body around hers watching as she fell asleep joining her soon after he couldn't remember ever being this happy.

" Goodnight babes " breathed Beetlejuice before sleep claimed him and as those words left his lips he believed his wife was drifting into a dream, but in fact she was entering into a nightmare. Lydia awoke and immediately she knew she was in a dream this couldn't be real while she was still in bed she wasn't alone and she knew by the small frame of the person that whoever it was wasn't her husband and this immediately put her on alert.

" Hello " breathed Lydia looking at the unmoving body beneath the sheets gasping in pain as the mystery person leaned towards her burning her as the white hot body touched her own and then his face came into view and she screamed she had never seen anything like it before.

This nightmarish man was nothing like she had ever seen he was burned very badly and he looked and smelled of nothing, but pure evil and Lydia knew his for sure when she looked into his eyes they were black like the very depths of hell; he wore a red and green sweater and brown hat and as he moved closer Lydia screamed bloody murder jumping from the bed away from him into a corner her eyes widening when he stood atop the bed the blades on his hand coming into view.

"Who are you, why are you here "exclaimed Lydia looking him up and down slowly attempting to move towards the door of the room. The man with the blade fingers towered over her from his position on the bed not saying a word at first, but then suddenly he pounced and he was right there in front of her his blades moving lightly up her arms as he leered down at her.

"Hello Piglet "growled the man laughing loudly as she cowered against the wall seeming to enjoy his torment of her.

"Who are you what do you want "whimpered Lydia looking at him looking at him while still avoiding the evil dark pits that were his eyes.

"Freddy Kruger and you're in my world now "laughed Freddy inching closer to her scared form happy in that moment to have a new toy to play with. Lydia had a feeling deep inside herself that she was going to die and she closed her eyes thinking of Beetlejuice and praying he would save her, but opening her eyes again she was determined she wouldn't die without a fight attacking the man known as Freddy Kruger remembering her father's words about what to do if a boy ever cornered her kicking the monster between the legs as he stood laughing mockingly down at her making a swift run for it.

" Beetlejuice " screamed Lydia as she opened the bedroom door running as fast as her legs would carry her from the room moving down the hall to the stairs looking behind her only when she heard his evil cackle behind her and she knew he was coming for her and she knew she needed her Beetlejuice.

" Beetlejuice please I need you " screamed Lydia moving down the stairs looking around as she reached the bottom expecting her ghost with the most to appear out of nowhere to save her, but he didn't she was alone with a mad man after her. As this was happening in the nightmare in the real world Beetlejuice was startled awake by Lydia who was screaming in her sleep.

" Lydia babes what's wrong " exclaimed Beetlejuice pulling her screaming, squirming body closer and shaking her gently at first in an attempt to wake her from her nightmare, but when this did nothing and his name was the only thing she began to scream he covered her mouth shaking harder a bad sinking feeling in his chest gripping his heart. In the nightmare Lydia found herself cornered by the man with the blade fingers who called himself Freddy, she continued to scream for Beetlejuice, but he never came.

"He can't hear you piglet no one's coming to save you your all mine "growled Freddy smiling at her giving her a glimpse of his blackened teeth pointy and sharp like a human shark and Lydia feared in that moment that she was about to be eaten alive by this monster her fear freezing her thinking in that moment that maybe she was beyond Beetlejuice's reach. She was so frozen in her fearful thoughts that when he bound towards her there was nowhere for her to go she was trapped crying out in pain as his blades ripped through the flesh of her arm blood oozing from the wound as she clutched her arm her teeth gnashing together in pain.

In that same moment Beetlejuice himself screamed as suddenly the sheets were covered in blood and he didn't know how, but Lydia now had a large claw like mark in her arm that was bleeding very badly.

" Christ Lyds wakeup please wakeup " yelled Beetlejuice trying desperately to shake her awake, but she still laid there screaming in deep sleep the blood from her arm beginning to cover the rest of her body. In the nightmare Lydia held her bleeding arm to her body running under his arm as he raised it to strike again running up the stairs again looking behind her to find him still there close behind her.

"Beetlejuice please "screamed Lydia stopping for just a moment grabbing the nearest throwable object and throwing it in his direction, but it didn't even seem to faze him as he continued towards her. Lydia suddenly found herself in the attic and she knew there was nowhere else to go she was trapped and then suddenly he was in the attic with her.

" Beetlejuice please if you can hear me I need you he's going to kill me Beej please BEETLEJUICE " cried Lydia screaming and crying hysterically as he approached her hoping her husband would appear just in time to save her, but as Freddy inched closer she slowly began to give up hope. When her attacker was so close she could feel his breath hot like steam on her skin she leaned her head back against the brick wall closing her eyes waiting for the moment when he would strike and take her life still crying and whimpering for her ghost with the most as Freddy laughed brushing a blade over her cheek wanting to toy with her before burying his claw deep inside her body taking her life.

"Why are you doing this "whispered Lydia as he stood there watching her as she waited for him to strike.

"LYDIA "screamed Beetlejuice continuing to shake her so hard her head snapped back and forth on the bed, but it was like she was dead because she wouldn't open her eyes, but then suddenly her other arm was slashed open like the first and then another in her stomach except this one was much much worse her blood covering the sheets in blood. When he stabbed her in the stomach she drew in a tight breath and closed her eyes tight against the pain the enveloped her body and when she opened her eyes about Freddy the nightmare man was gone and her Beetlejuice was staring frantically down at her in hysterics over her condition.

"Beej "whimpered Lydia feeling as he held her in his arms tears running down both their faces pain radiating through her.

" Lyds what happened who did this " said Beetlejuice looking down at her beginning to pick her up into his arms he knew if he didn't get her to a hospital she would die and he would lose her forever. Lydia couldn't answer him she just wanted to stay in his arms feeling as they left the house going outside to the car and she heard tires screech as Beetlejuice left the house; she felt so cold as they drove she could feel her life slipping away and she didn't want it to she didn't know if she would remain with her husband or move on to a world without him and the thought of any life without him made her want to live. As he drove Beetlejuice realized that they were both still naked so with a snap of his fingers he was wearing boxer shorts and his robe and she was wrapped in a blanket her robe underneath that both beginning to be covered in her blood. He stopped in front of the hospital with a screech of tires and as he exited the car again he could smell burnt rubber, but he didn't dwell on that as he took her in his arms again rushing through the double doors into the emergency room. Soon he was surrounded by doctors and nurses placing Lydia on a stretcher her hand in his as he moved with them down the noise filled halls to an emergency room.

Lydia was still conscious, but barely she opened her eyes and saw the doctors around her, she could feel the gurney moving beneath her, but she couldn't see Beetlejuice and this instantly alarmed her. She felt something cold in her hand suddenly and looking to the right of the moving gurney there he was looking down at her unshed tears in his eyes as he moved along beside her until suddenly they stopped now in a hospital emergency room.

"Beetlejuice "whimpered Lydia squeezing his hand feeling as he squeezed back feeling relieved and safe just at the sight of him feeling as the doctors around her began working on her injuries; she wanted to look down at herself, but she couldn't bring herself to so she focused on him holding his gaze praying he would stay right there with her.

"I'm right here Lyds I'm not going anywhere I'll be right here with you I won't leave you "said Beetlejuice looking down at her hurt injured body feeling fear that he might lose her.

" I'm cold Beej " breathed Lydia suddenly feeling as if she were falling and he was the only thing holding her to this world her grip on his hand felt loose and like she could lose it at any moment and at her words he looked at the doctors who were trying to stop the bleeding, but nothing was working more and more kept coming out of her and as he watched it he felt a rage within himself a new determination coming alive within him to find whoever did this and kill them.

"Babes stay with me stay awake "pleaded Beetlejuice squeezing her hand as she fell in and out of consciousness. Her eyes kept falling closed, but she tried as hard as she could to keep them open focusing all her attention on him she couldn't lose sight of him if she did she might never see him again and as she felt herself getting weaker she tried to squeeze his hand in return, but this became harder and harder until she couldn't do it at all.

"Babes please stay with me I need you to tell me who did this "hissed Beetlejuice holding her hand tighter his voice low so only she could hear.

"Beej I'm so cold…you have to get him "breathed Lydia her hand nearly limp in his now still trying to remain conscious.

"I will Lyds I promise just tell me who "exclaimed Beetlejuice watching as she began to lose consciousness again her hand unmoving in his feeling dread shoot up his spine he knew this wasn't good she was losing too much blood her injuries were serious and she was too close to death as this went through his mind a nurse put a hand on his shoulder attempting to make him leave her alone in the room, but he wasn't letting that happen.

As the nurse went to go get security when he refused to leave her side he continued to talk to Lydia determined to find out who did this.

" I kept screaming for you, but you never came why didn't you he kept saying you couldn't save me from him I wanted you to save me Beej, but you never came " breathed Lydia struggling to keep her eyes open her vision blurring as she stared at him as if she wasn't actually seeing him.

"Give me a name "said Beetlejuice watching as more blood seeped from the wounds and the doctors continued their work still unable to stop the bleeding.

" He said his name was Freddy…please Beej don't leave me " Lydia before she completely lost consciousness and the monitor they had hooked her up to started to beep out of control signally to everyone in the room that she was slipping away. Lydia fell into blackness as those final words slipped from her mouth losing sight of her ghost with the most feeling cold and numb unable to feel his hand in hers anymore, unable to hear his voice and silently she wondered if they meant she was dead; in that same moment as the monitor went wild the nurse returned pulling his struggling form from the room with the help of some security guards.

" Sir please I can't imagine what you must be going through, but right now your wife needs you out here in there you're in the way please wait here I'll come and tell you as soon as I know anything" said the nurse before returning to the room where Lydia was. He stood there in the hallway his eyes never leaving Lydia as they worked on her.

"Please Lyds don't leave me I need you "whispered Beetlejuice watching as they worked on her through the glass of the door.

"Beetlejuice "said a familiar voice behind him a hand appearing on his shoulder the smell of cigarette smoke assailing his senses. Turning he met the sympathetic eyes of Juno and they stood in silence until suddenly Beetlejuice found himself crying in her arms.

Her cigarette disappeared as they sat in two chairs outside the room and he could tell when he looked at her that she knew what happened.

" Who did this Junes, Lyds said his name was Freddy tell me what you know " hissed Beetlejuice his tone making it clear this wasn't a request this was demand he wanted answers and she could either give them to him or he would find them himself, but either way he would get the bastard that hurt his Lyds.

"Beetlejuice you don't want to go up against him you won't win no one ever does just be grateful he didn't get her "exclaimed Juno looking at her former assistant knowing despite the words she spoke that this wouldn't be the end of it that if Lydia lived he would continue to come after her and he wouldn't give up until she was dead and deep down Juno wasn't sure if there was anything her or Beetlejuice could do. However Juno knew one thing for sure and that was that Freddy Kruger tried to kill Lydia Deetz the wife of one of the most powerful ghosts in the land and she knew he would protect her and fight for her and she knew this fight would be a bloodbath and there was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
